Know your environment, know your allies
by Kirabera
Summary: Ezreal and Lux have been through many battles together, but they've never really gotten past the ally-zone. What happens when they finally get to know each other a bit more and start to trust in each other? A new friendship is born on the Summoner's Rift. EzxLux friendship! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Aaagh!"

An agonizing scream escaped Ezreal's lips as he took the blade of an axe through his stomach. The champion fell backwards into the river that divided the battlefield of this war. Without having to look, he already knew his slayer was Draven, the Glorious Executioner. Ezreal's life left him the moment his body contacted the bottom of the river.

Several tens of seconds later, Ezreal opened his eyes to find himself at the spawning pedestal. Beside him was the Lady of Luminosity, one of his allies for this match. She smiled weakly at him, waiting for the pedestal's magic to restore vigor into her tattered body.

"Hey, Lux. Good to see you made it out of that bloodbath." Greeted Ezreal.

"My summoner seems to be extra careful about keeping me alive." She replied, grateful towards the one in whose hands her fate remained. "And you, Ezreal? That was one painful scream…"

Although champions only suffered temporary deaths on the Fields of Justice, the pain from the injuries inflicted was very real. Lux had witnessed her comrade get his body cleaved almost into two by that execution axe. Even with all the battle experience she had, it was still difficult not to be concerned about such an injury.

Sensing the concern in Luxanna's voice, Ezreal smiled and waved the lady's worries away.

"I do admit that it hurt like hell, but I'm fine. It's not like we really die, anyway. But wow, that Draven, he is serious with that axe of his."

Ezreal thought of the force with which the axe had just sliced into his body and made a mental note not to go into a 1v1 with Draven, ever.

Seeing the Explorer's usual cheerful smile again, Lux relaxed.

It was still only the second time Lux had ever really spoken to Ezreal. While it was true that the two had been in countless battles together, whether it be as allies or as enemies, they've never had a chance to have a proper conversation. Although Lux had begun to take a liking to this highly skilled Champion, she was sure he still regarded her only as an occasional comrade.

"Lux, you ready?" Ezreal nodded at her. His emerald eyes reflected nothing but skill, trust, and confidence. The Prodigal Explorer was ready for another round of fighting to the death.

Encouraged by Ezreal's confidence, Luxanna gave a reassuring nod back.

"All right, Ezreal. Let's go help our team out."


	2. Chapter 2

Luxanna fell.

Her soul's vitality had been siphoned away by the Fallen Angel's ultimate spell. An evil smirk formed on the lips of the Noxian mage as she bathed in the glory of her triple kill. The bodies of Lux, Ahri and Xin Zhao now lay lifeless on the soil of Summoner's Rift. Draven and Miss Fortune ran away frantically with extremely low health as an uninjured Alistar chased them down. Sejuani and Fiora had long been slain by Luxanna's teammates.

Morgana was about to run to safety herself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lux!"

Ezreal had seen the Lady of Luminosity get the life drained out of her. He had heard her last dying breath.

As soon as she saw Ezreal Arcane Shift towards her, Morgana turned and ran. Her mana had been depleted from the use of her Soul Shackles, and now she was rendered defenseless as the Explorer went after her low remaining health. With two basic spell attacks and one Essence Flux, Morgana's health quickly decreased. Ezreal's Mystic Shot missed, but had the attack connected, she'd have been slain right there and then.

Now behind the protection of her Inhibitor Turret, Morgana laughed as she glared at Ezreal, knowing he would not tower dive just to kill her.

But little did she know, the Prodigal Explorer did not need to risk an execution.

Stopping his pursuit right outside the turret's range, Ezreal watched as the Angel ran back to base now that she was sure she would live.

Ezreal raised his left arm, channeling his magic to form a glowing bow of arcane power. His right arm pulled back and released. A giant wave of energy erupted from his now dissipating bow and shot towards his target.

The sound of the Fallen Angel's death cry could not have been more satisfying.

Now joined by a small legion of minions and a victorious Alistar who had just scored a double kill, Ezreal quickly destroyed the enemy team's Inhibitor Turret and Inhibitor. Temporarily retreating in order to regroup, Ezreal and Alistar met the rest of their team by the pile of rubble that was the enemy's outer turret. Seeing the Explorer, Luxanna ran straight towards him and into his open arms. She smiled happily as she gazed up at Ezreal's green eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't get there earlier to save you, Lux." Said Ezreal, feeling guilty to have let his teammates die.

"No, it's all right. That's how teamfights go, after all. Besides, you got a kill on Morgana! If it weren't for your Trueshot Barrage, she'd have gone off with another killing spree." Lux replied.

Ezreal smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Lux."

Xin Zhao came up to Ezreal and gave him a small friendly shove with an encouraging "Good job". Ezreal let go of Luxanna as their final member, Ahri, joined them. Now together as a team, the five champions were ready to claim the enemy's last two turrets and nexus, and declare victory.

Before charging in one final time, Ezreal looked at Luxanna.

"Hey, Lux?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could… y'know, go out for coffee after this match?"

Luxanna's eyes met Ezreal's and a soft pink glow flushed her cheeks. She was captivated by the young Explorer's strong, determined eyes. In Ezreal she had not only seen and ally and a comrade, but also a friend. This match had given Lux the opportunity to finally know him and trust him.

Luxanna did not need to think twice.

"Of course, Ezreal."

Ezreal grinned.

With one final battle cry, the Prodigal Explorer led his team into the enemy base. The enemy team looked on in fear, summoners now defeated and hopeless, as the likes of Lux, Ahri, Alistar and Xin Zhao completely obliterated everything in their path.

Such was another victory for Ezreal and Lux.

And the beginning of a new, precious friendship.


End file.
